15 Secrets Nobody Needs To Know
by IceDynamiteDragonflyStars
Summary: We've all had that moment: you want to add a chapter to that really cool fic you've not updated for two months. You sit down at the computer, all ready to write- and your mind goes blank. But you're here now, so you write anyway, and end up with this: a collection of secrets the various herd members have that kills the fanfiction rules and dances on their graves. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The title and summary are really all the explanation this needs. I have writer's block, so, feeling that I should write _something, _I start this little rule-breaking random fest. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>List Number One: Manny<span>_**

**_1:_** He still sometimes thinks of his old family when he sees Ellie and Peaches. Then he feels bad. Then he feels worse because it's like he's forgetting them.

**_2: _**His first child was called Sidney.

**_3: _**He named it.

_**4: **_He once lost an arm(trunk)-wrestling match to Sid.

**_5: _**He sometimes thinks about having another child.

**_6: _**But he's scared it'll end up getting hurt in another of the herd's adventures.

**_7: _**He's still sort of afraid of Shira.

_**8: **_But he's actually more afraid of Granny.

_**9: **_He knows full well he's fat, he just doesn't want to admit it.

_**10: **_He thinks Diego and Shira are a really cute couple.

_**11: **_After his family getting hurt, his worst fear is spiders.

_**12: **_He likes Sid really.

_**13: **_His favourite food is coffee beans.

_**14: **_He's thinking of opening a daycare.

_**15: **_He's worried he's going bald, because if he doesn't have such a poofy coat he'll have nothing to blame his fatness on.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I wasn't going to update this for another few years, but seeing as I got five more review than I expected, y'all get chapter two NOW. Yeah. My infinite thanks to KaylaDestroyer, Guest, TimberPaw, StubbornSaber and IceAgeMutant for making my morning :). Or evening. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sid<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>1:<strong>_He's terrified of moths. (Thanks for that idea, Veronica Roth!)

**_2: _**The person he's most afraid of in the herd is Eddie. Not Crash, just Eddie.

_**3: **_He would still forgive his family if they came back, even though he doesn't want to.

**_4: _**He doesn't really mind looking after Granny.

**_5: _**He loves her really, deep down. Very, _very, VERY _deep down.

_**6: **_He likes singing (the ice age version of) Taylor Swift songs when he's alone.

**_7: _**He sometimes wonders what would have happened if they'd stayed on Gutt's ship. He sort of likes the idea of becoming a pirate.

**_8: _**He is allergic to bananas.

**_9: _**He kinda sorta liked Raz.

**_10: _**He deliberately distracted Manny that time he beat him in an arm(trunk)-wrestling contest by yelling," OH MY GOD, PEACHES IS ABOUT TO RUN OFF A CLIFF!"

_**11: **_He feels a little guilty for worrying Manny like that, but he quickly pushes away the guilt by reminding himself that he beat Manny anyway and he shouldn't have let his guard down.

_**12: **_When he's not napping or eating, his favourite hobby is tennis.

_**13: **_He has lost every tennis match he's ever played.

_**14: **_As well as moths, he has a terrible fear of guinea pigs after one bit his tail as a kid because he didn't share the playground swings.

_**15: **_He has an imaginary friend called Cornelius. He has told him all of the above secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all liked! Next up is Diego, but after that feel free to leave requests. <strong>

**If you want more frequent updates,**

**please**

**click**

**V  
>V<br>V  
>VVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVV  
>VVVVV<br>VVV  
>V<strong>

**HERE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my dear awesome readers! So, seeing as I got seven (seven!) reviews on the last chapter, I decided to do a super-fast update, yay!**

**Responses to reviews, which I could do in a PM but am not going to:**

**Stubborn Saber: Yeah, I wasn't literally going to leave for a year, I just meant that I planned it as a little unimportant thing that probably wouldn't be updated often.**

**Fran Lautner: Yes, I like Divergent. I plan to maybe write a fic for it, but I sorta feel like there are only three story plots on the fandom. If I get a good idea, I'll write.**

**Cahaya Sidur: Yes, Shira is next, people!**

**IceAgeMutant: Thank you, this made me happy :D**

**KaylaDestroyer: Yeah, 'here' referred to the review box. I am sort of in two minds about the whole Sid/Raz thing myself. ****And enjoy Diego's!**

**TimberPaw: Thank you! :D**

**PieMan: Diego, coming at ya!**

**Huge thanks to you all, you're awesome and made my day!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>List Number Three: Diego<strong>_

_**1: **_He occasionally sucks his thumb in his sleep.

**_2: _**He loves unicorns. (Shoutout to PixiePeahenPOW for giving me that one.)

**_3: _**He likes dancing when he's alone.

**_4: _**He also likes flowers quite a lot.

**_5: _**He slept with a teddy until he was (in cat years) eighteen.

**_6: _**He is really worried about getting fat. Like, more worried than your average teenage girl worried, not just a slight worry that niggles in the back of his mind when he's bored.

_**7: **_He once got chased up a tree by a dog and didn't come down until he was bribed by Sid.

_**8: **_He kind of misses his old pack.

_**9: **_Forget kind of, he _really _misses his old pack.

**_10: _**He sometimes considers becoming a vegetarian.

**_11: _**He likes singing. He would never sing in front of the herd, though.

_**12: **_Except for Shira. He sang for her once.

_**13: **_He enjoyed it.

_**14: **_He kissed her for the first time after the singing incident.

_**15: **_He is madly in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, the last four... So romantic!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter four already. I am proud. ****Review replies:**

**KaylaDestroyer: No, I don't know where the SidxRaz thing came from either... My best theory is that fanfiction writers take the whole 'opposites attract' thing to heart _way _too much. Also, Raz shall be done next!**

**IceAgeMutant: Just go down to the _underlined italics _down there.**

**TimberPaw: *happiness***

**Stubborn Saber: Yeah, I know. Feel free to call me Icy.**

**Cahaya Sidur: Good question that...**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>List Number Four: Shira<span>_**

**_1: _**She really misses the pirates.

_**2: **_She actually likes playing tennis with Sid.

_**3: **_She always wanted to be daddy's little girl.

_**4: **_Until he told her girls would never amount to anything.

_**5: **_That's why she ran away to sea.

_**6: **_She is severely allergic to wild daisies.

_**7: **_She once lost a running race to Diego.

_**8: **_She let him win.

_**9: **_She loves the colour pink.

_**10: **_She has always wanted to be a mother.

_**11: **_She used to be terrified of the dark.

_**12: **_She was teased really badly for it.

_**13: **_She cried. (She was six.)

_**14: **_She sometimes considers going back to the sea.

_**15: **_But she loves the herd too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Review either way?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry for the update gap... Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I would do shoutouts, but I'm a little short on time. **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter Five: Raz<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>1: <em>**She sometimes wishes she'd stayed at home and not become a pirate.

_**2: **_She really misses her homeland.

_**3: **_She wants Shira to come back.

_**4: **_But knows it won't happen.

_**5: **_She loves music.

_**6: **_And dancing.

**_7: _**She's always wanted a family.

_**8: **_You know what, she has one.

_**9: **_The pirates.

_**10: **_She loves them.

_**11: **_Not that she'd ever tell them that **(Yeah... I read too many 'The Pirates are Siblings' fics. Sorry.)**

_**12:**_Seriously though, she loves her job.

_**13: **_Her favourite sport is ice skating.

_**14: **_That and boxing.

**_15: _**At the end of the day, she's glad she became a pirate.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the update gap... Review?<strong>


End file.
